


As I look into your eyes

by 3Dlona



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Dimitri's big fat titties, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt/Comfort, I CAN'T TAKE THE 54 VIEW FAME, I'm gonna delete this real soon, I'm resigning from all forms of writing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mugging, Multi, Murder, My First AO3 Post, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, crossovers, even spelling because of this fic, fear and fluff, might be a part two ;), my first fic go easy on me :), no beta we die like Glenn, post-time skip Dimitri, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Dlona/pseuds/3Dlona
Summary: You get mugged but luckily a certain King to be is here to aid you.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader
Kudos: 7





	As I look into your eyes

You're walking down the street. It's high noon and the birds chirp happily at the warm winter air. Suddenly, you're pulled into a alleyway by giorno Giovanna "Ay mamma mia, give me all your money!!" He hollers, as he brandishes a knife at you. You're shaking In your cowboy boots.

"I-I don't have any money!" You say as tears start to prick the corners of your eyes. You  
assume the worst and close your eyes, awaiting your demise. When suddenly, you hear a noise to your right. As your hair blows In the wind, you see a tall, armor clad young man. staring you down. Eye piercing through you, almost as if you were a ghost.

"Lance you later.. gorno..." He says with a piercing stare, one that could make a strong, black eagle, cry. As he throws the long, silver lance he's been holding in his grasp with as much skill as a professional javelist. Piercing giorno Giovanna in the back of his head killing him instantly. You watch as his body crumples to the ground, as you shake in fear. And when the man walked over. You assumed you'd meet the same fate.

You shut your eyes tight, Waiting for impact. Instead, he holds you close. Looking into your eyes. he's captivating. An eye that once held such murderous intent, now stares back into yours. With as much care and kindness as a boar mother "Are you all right" he asks worriedly. You almost collapse out of relief, the only thing stopping you from hitting the ground are his large, warm arms. You look up, staring into his big gentle blue eye, getting lost in the endless sea of love and care. As you stare, he cannot help but do the same. His expression softens as your faces inch ever close, finally closing the gap. In a warm kiss. 

He takes you back to his house and you two decide to decide to take a nap. as he incases you in his secure grasp. You cannot help but feel safe and warm. Resting your head on his big, warm tiddies. You fall asleep with a smile.

FIN.


End file.
